


Dance With the Devil

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I read dark!fic. It's been beating round in my brain for the last three days, so I finally gave in and wrote it.
> 
> Originally posted 1-13-08.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

There's an angel on my shoulder  
But a devil whisperin’ in my ear  
C’mon, c’mon, give it a go  
C’mon, c’mon, you know you wanna know

You’ve got him at your mercy  
You’ve got him under your heel  
You’ve got the chance to do your worst  
You’ve got the chance to feel

It’s nothing less than he deserves  
It’s nothing more than a lesson in humility  
It’s nothing, really, in the grand scheme of things  
Or, at least, that’s the way it seems

Make him hurt  
Make him bleed  
Make him cry  
Make him worship you from his knees

The temptation is almost too much  
Cross that line  
Get lost in the game  
All it would take is a touch

There's an angel on my shoulder  
But a devil whisperin’ in my ear  
C’mon, c’mon, give it a go  
C’mon, c’mon, you know you wanna know

-30-


End file.
